


A Lost Legend

by christytrekkie



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Guest Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christytrekkie/pseuds/christytrekkie
Summary: A Legend comes by Caritas to entertain the guest





	

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the story here and make no profit from it. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own BTVS and ATS.

This is my tribute to a certain someone, see if you can guess who, and to AH. Hope you like. I will miss both these legends deeply. :((

A Lost Legend

Lorne walked around Caritas, greeting and being the gracious host with everyone while drinking the beautifully made sea breeze that his bartender had whipped up for him. He was having a good time as the singers seemed to be a pleasure to listen to tonight not one hitting a bad note.

He looked over and nodded his head in greeting to his reborn friend sitting with a petite blonde-haired woman and enjoying the entertainment. He smiled to himself as he thought of the gift that he thought for sure was intended for another instead of the platinum blonde Brit with a leather duster. There was nothing-major going on with any of his guests tonight. There was no tension, no warnings, and no threat of an apocalypse at the moment so Lorne had the extreme pleasure of just enjoying the night of singing until a certain gentleman walked in. 

The man walked in with a commanding presence about him and a sadness within him. He was not one to be ignored even if the hooded sweater that he wore obscured his face. No one knew who had stepped into the demon bar but all eyes were on him as he walked onto the stage as if he was born to be there. He spoke softly to the one in control of the karaoke equipment. When everything was ready, the lights deemed and smoke filled the stage. Lorne raised an eyebrow, since when did he have a smoke machine.

The man belted out the lyrics to the song immediately getting the praise of the audience as he seemed to be the best singer of the night, and not only did he sing but he danced across the stage effortlessly. Quite the entertainer Lorne thought to himself. Lorne watched the man as he gave his entire being in his performance and then an overwhelming grief hit Lorne as he saw something and realized whom the man was standing on his stage as he finished his concert.

He tried to reach the man before he left but everyone was stopping to talk to him or ask him if he had read anything in their singing, he politely pushed them aside trying to reach the man before he left. The more aggressive demons did not back down to his gentle prodding to move aside and by the time Lorne had persuaded them to let him pass the one he sought had disappeared. He ran outside of the bar to try to catch him but it was too late.

Lorne reentered the bar with his head hanging down and a tear in his eye. He ordered another sea breeze and took a sip from it as he sat contemplating what he’d seen this night. He would not sleep well knowing what was to happen to this brilliant man.

“You will be missed by all,” Lorne said as his tears fell.

  
[](http://photobucket.com/)

 


End file.
